The Friends of Mineral Town
by littlecannoli
Summary: Stories are about the people of Mineral Town and the adventures/romances they have. Pretty standard issue. A/N: Uncreative title, sorry. I wrote this six years ago when I was 12, and I'll probably take it down if it doesn't get any activity, BUT I MAY ALSO CONTINUE IT IN THE UNLIKELY EVENT THAT IT DOES...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1-Start of a New Life-Fall 20, sometime in the early 20th century**

**Mineral Farm, Mineral Town**

**A/N: WARNING! This first chapter is boring as fuck but go ahead and read it if you want. In short: It just gives some background info on the farmer, narrated by the farmer, but you don't need to read this chapter to understand the story. The following stories are narrated by Cliff, Gray, Popuri, and Rick in that order, and are much more exciting.**

Many years ago when I was still a kid, my parents decided to take me to see the country. They thought it would be good for me to get away from the general busyness of city life. Unfortunately, while we were traveling through a patch of woodlands, I was separated from my parents. I wandered until I came to a farm, which is where I met the old man. I told him I was lost, and he was able to contact my parents. When they arrived, he offered to let me stay at his house for a few days, seeing as he had no children of his own. Eager to go sightseeing and not particularly interested in my well-being, my parents agreed to let me stay. In the time I spent there, I met his young granddaughter, who had come for a visit as well. We played together until I had to leave with my family. I promised to write letters to the old man to stay in touch. Each summer after my encounter, my parents and I would travel to the country, and I would play at the farm. After a while, my parents became too involved with their lives in the city and we could no longer visit. However, I continued to keep in touch with the old man. A few years after this, I stopped receiving letters. Today, concerned for my friend's well-being, I personally came to the farm to see what the matter was.

I'm shocked to find the farm in disrepair. It must've been years since anyone had seen this place. More importantly, where is the old man? I'm jarred from my thoughts as a short, fat, middle aged man in a gaudy red suit and top hat suddenly appears. His curly mustache quivers as he barks, "HEY! This is private property! Get outta here!" His attempt at being menacing isn't working, and the longer I stare at him, the more ridiculous he appears. Since I'm a nice person, I try not to laugh. Instead, I respond with, "where's the old man?" The strange man's frown turns to a slight grin. "You know him?" he says, his tone changing considerably. "Yeah," I continue, "so can you tell me why this place looks like-" He cuts me off. "You mean the owner of this farm? I'm sorry; he died not too long ago." "Ah." I say sadly. I had figured as much. Before I have time to react, the strange guy speaks again. "What's your name, son?" "Um, Pete..." I say. He extends his hand. "I'm Thomas, the mayor around these parts. It's nice to meet you." I shake the hand a bit awkwardly. He quickly pulls out an important looking paper and clears his throat. "It says here, in the old man's final will and testament, that you, Pete, will have the future of this farm in your hands. As of this moment, you, Pete, are officially appointed the position of farmer, caretaker, and lawful owner of this farm." He clears his throat again, and puts the paper away. I wait a while for the obviously-rehearsed words to sink in. _ME? I'm the owner of the old man's farm?_ _He really left me to care for it? Why? He didn't have any others in the family that were willing to be a farmer, but...I just can't believe it. All this land is...MINE?_ The feeling of great honor stops as Thomas interrupts my thoughts. "You certainly are spacey...are you sure you can handle this?"

I'm very sure I can. I'm tall, strong, and 19 years old. If I can hold my own home in the city, surely I can hold a farm. I'd also had some experience with farm work from when I visited the old man's farm years ago. "I think I can manage it," I say. Thomas sighs. "I've truthfully been waiting for someone to come and restore this farm to its former glory. It looks like you're the chosen one." Pointing to the farmhouse, the mayor says, "the furniture is still in that little hut over there. It may need a little remodeling, but I assume you can live with it until you earn enough to fix it up." I nod absentmindedly, turning in a circle and re-familiarizing myself with the setting. I already know that outside the farm boundaries, there is a town to the north and a mountain and forest to the south. I take a long look at the fields. Or, what used to be the fields. Instead of towering corn plants and plump tomatoes, all that's growing now is now a mass of weeds, with some scattered stones and stumps. I turn to the north and see that there is still a barn, a chicken coop, and a stable with a wood bin beside it. A slow-flowing river marks the southern boundary of the farm. Satisfied with my inspection, I glance at Thomas, who looks lost in thought. I see him pull out another piece of paper. "Here," he says quietly. He hands me the paper and I open it. "This is a map of..." I hesitate, noticing the name on the top of the paper. "...Mineral Town…" I say, looking up in time to see Thomas walking away. He glances back.

"Good luck."

Shrugging, I head for the house. Upon inspection, I decide I can live in it, no problem. It's just a little dusty. The old man lived pretty sparsely. The room only holds a small table and chairs, a bed, a large chest, a radio, and a bookshelf stocked with a few books. My stomach rumbles, and I realize I haven't eaten anything all day. Suddenly, I wonder where I can find food. I scan the room again and quickly locate a pantry, which is completely empty, so I pull out the map Thomas gave me. I decide to go to town and find some kind of food at the supermarket.

My head is starting to spin a little. I don't know if I'm just hungry or if the prospect of owning a huge farm is finally setting in. As I wander off the property, a feeling of familiarity washes over me as I see the town. Brown cobblestone road, no cars, just small buildings with colorful roofs and shutters. I don't see anyone walking around, but that's not unusual. Mineral Town is generally quiet; vastly different from the city I'm used to. I eventually come across what, according to my map, is the supermarket. I enter the small building, grab a loaf of bread, and pay for it. The man behind the counter doesn't give me a second glance. I run back to the farm, eating as I go. When I arrive back at the farmhouse, I realize I don't have any more money with me. I examine the bookshelf and select a book with many items listed inside. I spot assorted vegetables, grasses, milk, and eggs, to name a few, as well as their prices. I flip to the beginning of the book and read about something called a shipping bin. You collect whatever you want to sell, and put it in the bin. By 5:00 in the evening, a guy comes to collect it all and give you the payment. It seems simple enough. I consult the list of items to see what grows here in autumn. Then I examine the map Thomas gave me. I think the forest will be my best bet to find something to sell. The afternoon sun is dropping lower in the sky, so I decide to head out before it gets too late.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

I'm beginning to enjoy my new life on this farm. It's surprisingly nice to be away from all the commotion of the city. It's already winter, and I won't have another chance to grow anything in the fields until spring. Instead, I'm raising livestock and mining to earn a living. It's a little boring, but I'll have to live it out until winter is over. I've had a chance to talk to most of the residents in town, mostly from my trips to buy things. Nobody is especially talkative, but they seem friendly, and are happy that someone is finally restoring the farm. A lot of the guys are my age, which is nice. I haven't really gotten around to talking to the girls yet, but believe me, I will. Yes. Working isn't the only thing on my mind right now...

Enough about me, though. The next chapter will be about someone different...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Enter Cliff-Winter 5-Sometime in the Early 20****th**** Century**

**Town Square, Mineral Town**

**A/N: So I have this headcanon that Cliff came from England. That's probably all you need to know to understand this...**

The wind howled in the young man's ears as he struggled to keep his grip on the rope that was supposed to be anchoring the sail to the minute mast of the dinghy. "How in the world can this pathetically small sail possibly be so hard to handle?!" he wondered aloud. The fabric of the sail whipped about and folded over itself as the fierce wind roared through it. A heavy rain lashed at the sides of the ship.

The young man cursed his terrible luck thrice over. He began to question the plan he had created long ago that he originally thought would exist in his favor: purchase a boat and sail to whatever location the winds took him. Of course, growing up dirt poor in the slums of England proved that buying a dinghy would easily be the most lavish expense he could ever afford. Living along with his mother and sister, just traveling was a luxury unknown to them. The three worked long days to keep themselves fed and the rent on their tenement paid. Of course, he was astounded when his mother and sister insisted that he make something of his life, and proceeded to present him with some of their savings they had scraped together. Though a bit reluctant to accept their money, he had a plan:

He went out and bought a small vessel, eager to live out his dream of seeing the world. Promising the women he would find a better job to support the family, he set out on his journey. He had toured only a few countries since that day, seeing as he had not decided on any location in particular that he wished to go to. His travels at sea had been pleasant-until today.

An unexpected typhoon had swept him up, and now he was struggling to keep the dinghy afloat. A freezing sheet of rain pelted him, but he barely felt it; he was already drenched. He did, however, notice that the temperature had dropped drastically in the past few minutes. Shuddering, he finally wrestled the rope around the mast and clumsily fastened it. By now he could not feel his fingers. He peered into the squall and saw a landmass. At least, the black blob in the distance appeared to be a landmass.

The icy rain had turned to snow, but it was not falling any less harshly than when it was liquid. If anything, it was even more miserable sailing through the blizzard that encircled him. The young man wrenched the rudder to the left and fought to keep the boat straight. A terrifying thought came to him. _What if that mass turns out to be a pile of boulders or a sea cliff? I can't see anything, and if I continue sailing at this rate, my boat will crash and I'll be pummeled to death!_ The young man feared the worst as his boat pushed on through the gale.

The boat jolted against something. The young man looked out and could see that he had hit a dock. The waves' motion continued to bump the boat against the edge of the dock. He let out his breath in a sigh of relief. He slung a rope around a pole on the dock and anchored the dinghy. Gingerly, he stepped from the vessel onto land. His legs were unsteady as he stumbled along the beach, away from his boat. Through his endeavor to get the craft to dry land, he had forgotten how cold he was.

Now his frozen clothes chilled him to the core as the icy wind tore through him. He shivered violently and jerked his coat more tightly about him. Continuing up the beach, he attempted to think about his situation. Seeing as there was a dock to anchor his boat to, he decided he was probably not in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately, he didn't know in what direction he was headed, not that it mattered; he couldn't see where he was going even if he wanted to. His thoughts were interrupted as he tripped over something. Squinting through the blizzard, he could see that they were stairs. The short flight of stairs opened up to a wide area that he judged to be circular.

He was freezing.

By this point, his body had gone numb with cold. In a remote corner of his mind, something was telling him that he should not be wandering around in a snowstorm. The young man heard voices in his head. These voices began to question his judgment. They swirled through his head like snow and attacked him with bitter admonitions. Was he going insane? He could no longer tell up from down. His head refused to process any thoughts. The arctic wind swirled about his figure and howled at him to give up. _Hopeless…hopeless. You are going to die here._ It hurt. The air was painted white…white all around. The young man collapsed, unconscious.

A bright light encircled the young man. He opened his eyes a bit and a small white room slowly melted into view. It was warm, and he was exhausted. His eyes snapped open as he remembered, with a jolt, the events he had previously experienced. He sat up in bed, only to see spots and sink back down to the pillow. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Where in the world am _I_?_ He glanced around the room again. It appeared to be a hospital room. It was quiet, except for the muted sound of crickets outside. _Outside. Where is outside? What country am I in? _The young man's exhaustion was diluted by a torrent of questions. Suddenly, the blue curtains off to the side of the room were thrown to the side and a young woman stepped into the room. He looked in her direction. She noticed his glance and giggled a bit. "How are you feeling? Well, you must've been either very brave or very rash to venture out in a blizzard like that. Oh, and while I'm at it, could I have your name as well? You see, I have to fill out a patient roster and, well, _you're_ a patient, so…" She trailed off with an embarrassed expression as she saw the young man's bewildered look. "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's Cliff."

"What?"

"That's my name. Cliff. And yours?" Cliff thought to himself, "_I may have been raised in the slums, but that doesn't mean I can discard formalities…" _The young woman replied, "Ah! Yes. I'm Elli. Pleased to meet you" and scribbled something down on her clipboard. After a few seconds, she peeked over at him with a curious smile on her face. "You know…" she began, walking closer to the bed, "we don't see many boys like you around these parts…" Cliff noticed the flirtatious tone in her voice, but paid it no mind. Living with his mother and sister for his whole life, he understood somewhat how women tended to act. All that aside, he was far too tired to deal with people now. Unfortunately for him, he was at a loss for what to say to her. A deep voice from another room saved him.

"Elli! Are you flirting with the patients again?"

_"Again?"_ Cliff worried.

"No, doctor!" Elli called loudly.

"Anyway…" she continued in a whisper "…if you need anything, just ask, ok? I'm going to turn in for the night." With that, she turned and started to walk out of the room. "Wait!" Cliff said. "Hm? What is it?" Elli turned around eagerly. "It's just…I do not have the slightest idea where I am. Rather, what city I am in." "Well," Elli began, moving towards him again, "I wouldn't call Mineral Town a city. It's more of a village. Or just a town…with minerals, as its name suggests." She paused. "Ah I see. You must be a traveler." Cliff nodded slowly. "I would ask you how you came to be here, but unfortunately we'll have to save that tale for another day." Cliff nodded again. "You're a quiet one, you know", Elli observed, walking out of the room for a second time. She turned off the lights. "Goodnight."

"…goodnight"

Cliff woke the following morning feeling energized. He had slept better than he had in a while. He dug his watch out of his pocket and checked the time. 8:07 am. This was much later than he usually slept, but today he did not particularly mind. He had a town to explore. However, he realized with dismay, his shortage of money was a much larger issue. All the stops he had made recently on his journey to buy food and supplies had left him with little spending money. Cliff was not even sure if his currency was valid here in Mineral town.

The curtains rustled again as Elli poked her head through and asked him if he had slept well, which he replied to in the affirmative. "Elli…" he began, getting right to the point, "could you recommend any places where I could find work in this town?" Elli was taken aback. "Working already?! Sir, can you not remember any of last night?" "Well…you have a point…" Cliff admitted. "Hm." Elli thought for a bit. "I can't think of anything at the moment, but you could always ask Carter if he knows of any available jobs." "…Carter?" Cliff wondered aloud. "Yes. Carter is the pastor here in Mineral Town. He lives in the church about two minutes east from our clinic." Elli informed him. "Thank you" Cliff said, throwing the covers off himself. "I'll go there right no-""YOU CAN'T!" Elli cried, pushing him back down. "You aren't well!" Cliff sighed. "Really. I am fine…" "Are you questioning a doctor's authority?" she scolded. "…but you're not the doctor here…" Cliff said quietly.

"Did someone say 'doctor'?"

Elli and Cliff directed their attention at the Doctor, who had just entered the room. "Our patient refuses to stay put!" Elli protested. The Doctor stared at Cliff. Cliff tried not to squirm under his intense gaze. "Hm. He seems fine to me" the Doctor concluded with a nod of his head. Elli began to protest again. "W-what!? Doctor, can't you see this man is…" "…too young for you?" The Doctor finished her sentence with a deliberate glance in her direction. Elli pursed her lips and sauntered out of the room in a huff, muttering to herself about Cliff being older than he looked. The Doctor turned his attention back at Cliff. "You are free to leave whenever you like." Then he walked out of the room. Cliff accepted the Doctor's invitation and was out of the clinic a few minutes later, and on his way to meet Carter.

Cliff stood in front of the church doors. As he raised his hand to knock, the doors opened unexpectedly. A man with dark blonde hair and a black outfit stepped out. "Hello" the man offered politely. "You are…?" he inquired, extending a hand. "I'm Cliff. I just came to your town last night" Cliff said, shaking hands with the man. "I am Carter. Why don't you come inside? It's not healthy to be out in the snow." The church was somewhat warmer than outside. The wind was beginning to pick up, sending flurries of snow whirling off the tops of the drifts that had collected during last night's snowstorm. Cliff took a seat on one of the benches in the church. Carter stood before him, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"So," he began, "what brings you here to Mineral Town, Cliff?" Cliff replied, "Actually, it's nothing in particular. I just travel wherever the ocean takes me, looking for work." Carter listened quietly as Cliff told his tale of how he came to be a traveler and the hardships he had endured before coming to Mineral town. When he was finished, Carter nodded, deep in thought for a moment. Cliff realized something a bit disquieting. He had told a man he had just met a detailed recollection of his travels. Cliff had never thought of himself as particularly religious, but as he looked around the place of worship, he realized he felt more at ease here than he had anywhere else in the past few weeks. Finally, Carter spoke again. "Looking for work, you say? This town is pocket-sized. Fortunately, everyone is always searching for an extra hand. I don't have much money, but if you would like to come in daily and clean the church, I can offer you what I have." Cliff considered the option presented. "Yes. Thank you sir, I would be happy to help" he decided. "Oh, but I have one more question. Are there any hotels here or perhaps an apartment I can rent out?" Carter smiled. "This is too Spartan a town to have anything fancy. However, there is an inn. Start at the Clinic, head straight down the road from there, and turn left. The Inn should be right in front of you." Cliff thanked Carter sincerely for all his help. "When can I start working?" he asked. "If you have nothing else to do, then you could start now" Carter replied.

Cleaning the church himself took much longer than Cliff had expected, and the sun had already set by the time he finished. He stood back to admire his work and wiped his brow with his forearm. The first day on the job had gone well. Nothing was broken, and everything was impeccably clean from the hours he had spent sweeping, dusting and polishing. Carter came in to inspect his work. Nodding in approval, he deposited the pay directly into Cliff's hand. They said their goodbyes, and while Carter locked up for the night, Cliff headed for the Inn.

He was at the door of the Inn in twenty minutes. Resting his hand on the doorknob, Cliff recalled the events of the day. He had woken up in a hospital and found a job in the town church, and now he was here at the Inn. Not the most interesting or unusual day, but he was off to a good start. He decided to check the time again. It was 7:30pm. As he pushed open the door, a noisy wave of chatter and laughter rushed out from inside. Cliff looked around and saw a large room filled with circular tables and stools. A bar in back stretched across the length of the room. The Inn appeared to be busy; guests filled most of the tables and were drinking and chatting at the bar. Cliff felt relieved, as the Inn seemed to suggest a sociable atmosphere.

"You're blocking the door, y'know" a loud female voice chided. Cliff jumped in surprise and turned to face an irritated-looking young woman. She was a redhead, and her hair fell down her back in a single braid that was tired with a white bow. She wore blue overalls over a pale yellow blouse. Her scowl diminished slightly as she sized him up. Cliff assumed she was the Inns manager. She confirmed, "You're not from around here, are ya? Least, I haven't seen ya 'cuz you've been hidin' somewhere, or somethin' like that." Cliff thought, _my sister would be horrified if she could see this girl now…with her boyish clothes and rough way of speaking… _He allowed himself a secretive smile.

"What're you smiling about?" the girl asked with a hard edge to her voice. Cliff was taken aback at her sudden change of attitude. "Um, well…I was just wondering…"

The girl cut in. "Hey, your accent. Where're you from? Actually, I don't care, much. What d'you want?" Cliff answered quickly, "I'd like to know if you have a spare room here that I could rent." The girl frowned. "Yeah, we do. Why didn't y' say so in the first place? Follow me." She turned and hurried up a staircase off to the side of the main room. Cliff followed her lead. They reached the second floor, which was actually more of a hallway with two doors that, he supposed, led to two more rooms. An orange and white-striped cat lifted its head and meowed as they approached it. The young woman opened the second door, the one farthest down the hall.

"GREY!" she called into the room, "you're gonna be rooming wi' this kid for a while! Don't complain t' me if he bothers you, though!" A sound of approval came from the bed closest to the door where another young man, Cliff assumed to be Grey, sat. The young woman turned back to Cliff.

"This is it. Make yourself comfortable." She turned and made her way back down the hallway. Cliff stood outside the doorway. _I didn't even catch her name… _As though she had read his thoughts, the young woman stopped at the top of the staircase. "Um…I'm Ann" she said, without a glance in his direction, and continued down the stairs. Cliff set his belongings on the ground around the bed farthest from Grey, and glanced around the room.

It was a large room, with three beds lined up in a row. A table with stools similar to the ones on the first floor occupied the corner of the room. A square window was set in the back wall, and looked out on the street on the opposite side of the building. The floor was also made of wooden panels, like the floors downstairs. Cliff chuckled. "That Ann's a strange one, isn't she?" Grey looked up from the novel he was leafing through. "Yeah. The Inn's been my home for years, so I'm used to her." "Are any of the other girls here like her?" Cliff wondered.

"No" Grey said slowly "I've actually been here so long that I know everyone in town as if they were family…" Cliff couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

"I'm Cliff" Cliff said.

"I'm Grey."

No other words were exchanged between them that evening. Later that night,

Cliff lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had come to the decision that this town was unlike any of the other places he had traveled before. He sighed. He could already tell he was going to have many more strange encounters in the days ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Forging a Friendship-Winter 21- Sometime in the early 20****th**** century**

**Blacksmith Shop, Mineral Town**

**A/N: Finally, we have some serious drama and romance. Sort of really terrible drama/romance, actually, but this is a really old story…**

It was dark outside. The blonde man cracked one eye open and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He did not want to get up when the sky was still such an inky black color. He lay there for a few more minutes, clutching the blankets around him to ward off the cold. Finally, he made a decision to get up and face the day ahead of him. As he threw the covers off of himself, the cold rushed over him. He noticed the sky was actually more of a purple color than black, because the sun had not yet risen. He dressed quickly, snatching his thick coat off the floor and throwing it over his shoulder as he stepped out the door of his bedroom in the Inn.

The floorboards creaked under him as he plodded down the stairs. The first floor of the inn was brighter than the upstairs portion, and he could hear Ann rattling around the plates behind the bar as she set up for the morning crowd. When he approached the bar, she acknowledged his presence with a quick greeting. "Coffee's over there, Grey", she gestured without looking up.

Grey set an elbow on the edge of the bar and took up the steaming mug with the other. He downed the coffee in a few quick gulps and plunked the empty mug back down. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he turned and walked toward the front door of the Inn, buttoning his coat as he went. The freezing air rushed in to greet Grey as he stepped outside. He faced right, ready, but not willing, to begin his trek to the place he had walked to almost every morning of his life since he was a young teenager: the blacksmith shop.

His grandfather's blacksmith shop was not a terrible place. In fact, Grey sort of enjoyed hammering out ores to make tools and appliances. It was, in a way, calming to him. Really, the only part of the job he didn't enjoy was dealing with his grandfather.

Saibara was grumpy. It was just his nature. He was short with all his customers, noting their orders quickly, and then ordering them out the door. Fortunately, no one minded. When Grey had first come to work as his grandfather's apprentice, he believed that he would get used to his grandfather's short temper and atrocious conversational skills. Grey was right in theorizing that. Working alongside the old man certainly did help in getting used to him, only Saibara treated him the same way he treated his customers.

Another quality about his grandfather Grey had grown to hate was his lack of interest, and how unimpressed he was with anything Grey did. Nothing could please him, so after a while, Grey had learned to keep his mouth shut and focus on his work; doing his best to ignore his grandfather. It ultimately resulted in fewer tongue lashings from the latter.

This was how Grey lived. Waking up as the sun rose to trudge down to the blacksmith shop and hammer away at a piece of metal until evening. It was repetitive, but it earned him the money that he needed to keep living at the Inn. He sighed. _It's too damn cold… _

Grey pushed open the door to the blacksmith's shop and immediately felt his cheeks burn from the heat inside. Saibara was working behind the front desk, shuffling around some papers. Neither man spoke a word of greeting to each other. Grey simply walked into the small room and retrieved his toolbox. He set it on the heavy table next to the front desk. The table was one of the few pieces of furniture in the room besides the front desk, a great bowl used for working the metals, and the large furnace in the back.

In a few minutes, Grey was hammering away at a piece of copper-someone needed a tool upgraded with it. The minutes continued to tick away and Grey kept working. Still, not a word had been exchanged between the two in the shop.

Grey felt a little relieved. He silently hoped that the rest of the day could pass like it was at the moment-just peace and quiet. Of course, he didn't get his wish.

"BOY! You're getting distracted!" Saibara's voice burst through his thoughts. Grey had not noticed his grandfather observing his work. Grey blinked to clear his thoughts. Sure enough, the copper he was welding was spread too thinly in some areas. With a sigh, he began to fix the mistakes. Saibara continued his lecture. "Ya know, boy, ya think you would learn after ya make a mistake. You, though…ya think too much. That's it. I've told ya a thousand times and I'll tell ya again. Keep havin' those damned daydreams and you're never going to do anything right." Grey, having heard similar speeches countless times before, simply nodded slightly, keeping his head down. Saibara was not finished. "You're nodding, but I don't think anything I'm saying is getting through to ya. I swear, I think there's nothing in that head of yours that you put to good use. All you have are foolish thoughts. Y'know, I used to…" Saibara continued his lecture, his voice slowly rising in anger. Grey began to feel heat rising to his face, and his blood began to roar in his ears.

He gripped the handle of the hammer so hard his knuckles lost color. Grey had a nasty temper as well. Only he let himself get angrier and angrier until he was shrieking at the source of his fury. He bit his tongue and made a futile attempt to suppress his rage. "-you'll never be a genuine blacksmith if you keep screwing up everything you do!"

Gray was at the end of his rope. "I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! SEE IF YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER APPRENTICE HALF AS GOOD AS ME THAT'LL DEAL WITH WHAT YOU MAKE ME PUT UP WITH!" Grey seethed, gasping for breath. Saibara had a deadpan stare on his face, completely unfazed by Grey's outburst. _"What are you staring at, you stupid son of a bitch? Are you thinking of another complaint? You complain about everything I make here; I don't see why one more would hurt."_ Grey hissed.

Saibara's straight face curled into a devilish grin and he started to crow with laughter. "Complain about everything you make? Oh no…it's _almost_ everything you make. I would have fired you by now if you were any worse than you are." Grey's eyes blazed and he silently fumed, stalking towards the door and slamming it behind him.

As he walked outside through the chill air, his head began to clear. Casting his eyes downwards, he trudged through the snow for an hour, making a half circle around Mineral Town. Grey began to become lost in thought again, and even with his downcast eyes, almost didn't notice the bag until he nearly tripped over it. The bag was small and the color of wheat. Gray stooped to pick it up, and it jingled.

Upon opening it, he discovered it was full of money. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he checked to see if there was anyone in the area who might have dropped it. Finding the area deserted, Grey dumped the coins into his palm and counted them. There was exactly 1000G inside. He grinned at his lucky find and shook the coins back into the bag. Adding numbers in his head, Grey figured that there was enough gold to buy him meals for two more days. He grinned wider at the thought of not having to work for another two days. He stuck the money carefully in one of his jacket pockets and took a few more steps.

Why was he at the library?

He sighed deeply. It was his favorite place in the town. Grey didn't know exactly why he ended up here, but since he had nothing else to do, he figured he might as well go in. Quietly, he eased open the door. This surprised him as well. Almost no one else ever came here, and it wasn't as if opening a door was a loud action. After he closed the door behind him, Grey stood motionless in front of the doorway, appreciating the quiet. He closed his eyes for a minute. Shortly after he did so, he was startled by his name being called. "W-what?" he replied, looking around. His eyes stopped on a petite girl in a short blue jumper. She had long, dark hair slung over her shoulder in a loose braid, and wore rectangular glasses. Her name was Mary, and she was the town's librarian. Even though he had lived in Mineral Town for years, Grey did not know too much about her.

They were both quiet people who loved to read and that's all he really cared about, anyway. Actually, Mary's father Basil was a traveling botanist, and he had enough notes about plants to fill books with. That was what inspired Mary to create a library. Over time, she had collected an impressive number of books, some of which her father had bought from his travels abroad. In fact, there were so many books that the library had two floors to fit them all. Mary spent her days reading and writing short stories. Like Grey, she had a bit of a repetitive life, but that was how life was in Mineral Town.

"Grey, what brings you here? Aren't you usually at work at this time?" Mary asked. "Um…I…" Gray realized he was staring and looked away.

Mary smiled a shy smile and avoided his eyes as well. "It's ok if you don't feel like talking about it." They were silent for a few moments. Grey felt like an idiot. _Say something, dammit. _

He broke the silence, asking Mary if she had dropped some money outside. She admitted that she hadn't. Suddenly Grey knew what to say. "Well," he said, weighing the bag in his hand, "I think I have enough here to take a vacation from that grandpa of mine for a while." Mary gave him a pained smile. "He's really not as bad as you think Grey…" Grey smirked knowingly. "Yeah? You might not like him too much if you had to spend most of your day with him."

Mary sighed. "What happened, Grey?" Grey gave her a look and grumbled, "I thought you said you weren't going to ask me that. Why are you talking to me so much anyway?" Mary blushed and drew her mouth into a line. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know, I mean, I was just, um, asking if…" she trailed off, obviously undone. Grey closed his eyes and sighed. _Dammit. She's upset now…what do I say, though? _He couldn't think of a single thing. So he turned and left, leaving her standing in the middle of the room.

Grey felt uneasy again. He had walked around some more and now was sitting on a bench in the town square, sorting out his thoughts. He couldn't go back to the library. That would be too awkward. The Blacksmith shop wasn't a tempting option either. He needed a vacation. He needed some time to think before going back to work and facing Saibara. Right now it was 2:00 in the afternoon. Grey had missed lunch, but he wasn't hungry. All he wanted to do was sit and kill time. Everyone else was at work, except for maybe Cliff, the new guy that had unexpectedly popped up in town a few weeks ago.

Grey didn't know what to think of Cliff. He was obviously a foreigner-Grey could tell by the odd accent-but he was friendly and made a suitable roommate. Cliff's only problem was that he didn't seem to quite fit in yet. He also appeared to have made something of a rivalry with Ann-not something to be proud of. Grey smiled a bit, thinking of how strange their relationship was. He finally made a decision to go back to the Inn and sit there until dinner came around. _It's better than out here…I'm freezing my ass off…_

The sun was trying to shine through the thick winter clouds. The area had already warmed up a few degrees, and the weather report on the radio declared that the next few days would be sunny. Winter was almost over, and the town breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting at the bar, Grey snuck a glance to his side where Ann and Cliff were arguing.

"No! You've got it all wrong!" Cliff was shouting "you put the ground coffee in the cup _first_, and then you pour the hot water in. Haven't you ever made tea before? It is an identical concept!" he declared.

"What in the hell are y' sayin'? Are y' tryin' to say y' know more 'bout preparing' food than I do? Hell, I've been makin' coffee ever since I learned to walk, so y' have no right to be makin' such crazy assertions!" Ann shot back. "Don't y' start tellin' me how I should prepare my coffee!"

"Alright then, let's see which of us can make better coffee, hm?" Cliff challenged.

"That's fine. We meet at dawn tomorrow. Bring your own coffee mug." Ann replied.

"...But I do not have a coffee mug."

Ann thought for a minute before answering.

"I guess you're gonna lose, then…" she said with a flip of her hair, as if the answer were extremely obvious. She disappeared into the back room of the Inn. Cliff gave a short laugh. "…I wonder if she's serious…"

Grey turned his attention back to the dinner roll he had been buttering. He checked his watch. It was 5:30 in the evening. He had gone back to the Inn a few hours earlier and, finding that Cliff wasn't in the room, pulled a book out and read until he got too hungry to focus and came down for dinner.

He tried not to order anything too extravagant-well, as extravagant as you could get at the Inn-so he could make the money he had found last for as long as possible. Grey took a bite of the roll. It was still deliciously warm from the oven. The outside was flaky, and the inside was fluffy and buttery. Ann and her father, Doug were fantastic cooks, although they always had competition with some of the housewives that lived in the area. Grey realized how hungry he was and had cleaned his plate in a short time. He set down his fork and glanced over to see Cliff gingerly poking at his own meal a few seats down from Grey.

"You eat like a girl." Grey commented, which made Cliff look up. "No…I just want to make sure Ann hasn't poisoned my rice…" he said, sounding a bit miffed. Grey felt obliged to continue the conversation. "So, have you heard anything about that farmer that moved in last autumn?" Cliff looked at him a little strangely. "No. No I have not. I have only seen him occasionally wandering through town…why?"

"Um…no reason…" Grey said quickly. Cliff looked back at his dinner, decided that it was satisfactory, and dug in. Grey left his plate on the counter and made his way up the staircase and down the hall to his room.

He knew that his conversational skills were not the best from being closed up in a blacksmith shop for half his life. Even so, he still had part of the afternoons and the night to converse with others; he was off of work those times. He thought about Cliff again and how, even though he was new in town and a bit shy, he still made an effort to meet others.

Grey slapped his face in shock. _Am I…jealous of him? That's ridiculous… _Yet he knew it was true. Something else occurred to Grey. _Maybe a vacation from everyone won't help me…while I'm away from work, maybe I could use this chance to get to talk to others more…but…where would I even start? I'm already good friends with Ann…Cliff is an option…mmm, not Mary… _He made a list in his head of everyone he could possibly chat with.

He gave up after a while-he was starting to get depressed. _If only Kai were here…but he's a pain in the ass to talk to sometimes…cocky bastard… _Kai had been Grey's best friend for years, but he lived in a faraway city and only visited Mineral Town during the summer.

Grey wasn't sure what to do. He came to the realization that although he was on vacation, no one else was, and trying to converse while they were working might be annoying to them. _So much for my original plan, _he thought. So, Grey spent the next two days in the company of himself, and whoever came to the Inn. He avoided the Blacksmith shop and shockingly, the library, like the plague.

Two days later, he was out of money. It was time to return to the shop and face the old man. Grey had prepared himself for what he was sure was coming. On the 24th day of winter, he stepped out of the front door of the Inn like he usually did, and walked briskly towards the Blacksmith shop. Before he stepped through the door, he rested his hand on the doorknob and took a few deep breaths.

Then Grey pushed the door open, not showing any emotion on his face as he stepped into the room. Saibara was seated behind the front desk as usual, and he looked at Grey, who was standing in the room now. "Why are you here?" Saibara asked him. Grey's stomach did a flip as he tried to form words. "I, um…" Saibara didn't let him speak. "Well, what are ya standing around for? Find me some silver ore in the mines! Scram, boy!" Grey knew the expression on his face was ridiculous as a mixture of shock and relief flooded through him. Without a word, Grey nodded, grabbing his hammer, and rushed out the door and down the forest path to the mines.

Later that afternoon, Grey was finishing up his work. It was a good day to go back, he decided. He had not made a single mistake yet, and his grandfather had mentioned nothing about the argument they had had days earlier. Of course, right as he started thinking that everything was going well, something unlucky was bound to happen. However, misfortune didn't come as swiftly this time.

As Grey was hammering away at another piece of metal, lost in his work, he heard the door open. He paid it no mind, figuring it was just another customer. Grey couldn't make out their conversation over the din of the hammer, but in between strikes he could swear he heard a familiar laugh. He looked up and saw Mary and his grandfather laughing about something.

_Mary._ Grey quickly cast his gaze downward before it looked as if he wanted to talk. He switched his hammer for a pick and a small saw, and pretended to appear very busy, while still eavesdropping on their conversation. They had switched to a whisper and Grey only caught snatches of the conversation. Grey was straining so hard to hear their conversation that he wasn't paying attention to his work.

The hand saw slipped and cut into his palm. "Agh!" He gasped in pain and grabbed his hand. Saibara and Mary turned to look.

"What is it now, boy?" Saibara growled. Mary noticed the blood streaming down Grey's arm, staining his shirtsleeve red. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed. "Here," she said, walking over, "I'll bandage that for you." Grey shrank back from her gesture. "I'm ok."

Mary huffed in disapproval. "Please, let me see, Grey. It won't hurt, if that's what you're worried about." Saibara tried to smother his laugh, making an unattractive snorting sound. Grey gave him a dirty look. "Grey…" Mary urged again. Grey took a deep breath. "Fine. Go ahead."

Mary bandaged his cut quickly. "I always carry bandages around for times like these" she proclaimed, smiling. Grey said nothing.

"Boy!" he heard Saibara bark. "Don't ya have any manners?" Grey found his words. "Um…thanks." Mary laughed. "Anytime, Grey."

"Well, I'm off work for today" Grey mumbled. "See you tomorrow I guess…" The two walked out into the cold. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. They walked side by side for a few quiet minutes, until Mary started to say something. "Ah, Grey…I was wondering…" she started quietly, "you know what tonight is, right?" Grey thought for a moment. "Oh. Yeah. It's the Starry Night Festival, right?"

"Yes. I was thinking…well…do you have any plans tonight?" she continued. Grey had to wonder what she was getting at. "Um…no…"

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" she whispered.

Grey's eyes widened in surprise. Then he said something he regretted immediately. "…so…like a date?" he asked, looking over at Mary.

He could see her face was red even in the fading light. He felt his own cheeks get hot as they both began shouting apologies at each other.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Grey, I never meant for it to sound like that, I mean, don't be offended or-" Grey cut in with his own burst of defenses. "No, no it's fine. I'd love to come over, well maybe not love, but thanks for asking..."

They both trailed off.

Mary spoke again. "5:00 tonight?"

Grey thought for a moment. He thought about saying no and heading back to the Inn. But what good would that do him? He grinned at her.

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Spring, finally.-Spring 15-Sometime in the early 20****th**** century**

**Chicken Farm, Mineral Town**

**A/N: Boring intro from Pete hooray. -_- **

It's me again. I'm Pete, the farmer that moved here last autumn. I've started a new year living here in Mineral Town, and it's already halfway through spring. Time seems to fly by when you're a farmer, what with all the hard physical labor you do daily. I have to say, though, it's a nice change from the old city routine. I've met all of the residents of Mineral Town, which wasn't really a challenge, as there aren't too many people living here. My farm is up and running and I've been sprinting back and forth from the shipment box to deliver my crops and animal products. 'Life is pretty routine here in Mineral Town.' You'll often hear people saying that.

Nonetheless, I'm enjoying myself. I believe that in a couple more years I'll have made myself a fortune. Then I'll take that fortune and go buy a big house in some city. I haven't decided yet if I'll get married. I still have time to consider the possibility. Until that day comes, I'll be at my farm…farming. You came here for a different story though. Alright. Here's the tale of the troubled family who runs the farm where I buy my chickens…

Popuri opened her eyes with a jolt. She sighed and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her robe and shoes, pulling them on as she walked down to her brother's bedroom. "Rick" she whispered, opening his door a crack. "Rick!" she repeated, more loudly this time. She listened intently to his muffled response.

"What the hell do you want, Popuri? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"I forgot to feed the chickens."

Rick sat up in bed. "Then go do it. Why are you bothering me?" he said irritably. Popuri nodded and walked out the door.

As it has just been demonstrated, Popuri is not the brightest person. She's ditzy and airheaded, but very likeable anyway. Things like pointlessly bothering Rick in the middle of the night are quite common occurrences. Her family learned long ago to put up with her quirks, though.

It was a warm spring afternoon, and Popuri had been sent out to do some shopping. The buckwheat flour and rice cakes her family had received from the New Year's festival had just run out. Thinking about festivals made Popuri remember the Spring Thanksgiving festival. She sighed sadly. _I didn't get any sweets from anyone...how am I supposed to get a boyfriend? All that flirting never pays off. The boys in this town are so boring. Don't they care about anything other than working? _Her thoughts continued to wander as she strolled through the town square.

As she emerged on the opposite side of town, she saw a young man she had never seen before walking in the direction of the church. She quickened her pace slightly, staying right behind him. She sized him up from the back, taking mental notes. _Brown hair tied back, old-looking, yet classy clothes, average height, slender frame…I suppose he's worth talking to._

Popuri strolled up beside him and greeted the man with a small "hi, what's your name?"

He slowed his walk considerably, gazing at her for a while. She laughed cheerfully. "What?"

"It's just that I thought I had met everyone in town already." He held out his hand. Popuri looked at it quizzically, deciding to tease him a little. Whoever he was, he was very attractive, and he had a smart accent. She flashed him her sweetest smile and gracefully held out her hand, palm down, expecting him to kiss it. He appeared to understand, taking her hand in his, and gently pressing it to his lips. She couldn't stifle a giggle.

"I'm Popuri" she chirped.

"I am Cliff. Pleased to meet you."

They continued walking together until they came to the church, chatting aimlessly, and Cliff disappeared inside. Popuri waved goodbye and went her separate way to the supermarket. She was in a much better mood than she had been in earlier, knowing there was at least one gentleman living in town.

She stepped into the large single room, starting up a conversation with Karen, while she added the items from the shopping list to her basket. Bread, butter, rice, hot sauce...she made sure she had everything. As she was checking out, Popuri remembered something else she would need to pick up.

Her feet sank into the sand as she stumbled along the beach towards the house. She knocked at the door, which was answered shortly by a tall, muscular man with a crew cut. "Zack, has my package arrived yet?" she inquired, stepping into the small house.

"Yep. Thanks for comin' over, actually. I have it right over here. Now lessee…" He rummaged around through a heap of packages and finally took out a small box wrapped in pink paper and tied with a red ribbon. "Here you are, missy. Come again" he said with a grin, handing her the package. "Thank you!" Popuri called cheerfully as she left.

The package was a birthday present for her mother, whose birthday was on the 19th. Popuri and Rick had pooled some of their savings and ordered Lilia a gorgeous necklace that she had been looking at for months. They were going to surprise their mother on her birthday with it. Which posed another question: where should Popuri hide it? The box was really small, so it shouldn't be hard to find a place to put it. Popuri pondered other random questions as she walked home.

In bed that night, Popuri turned over for the hundredth time under the covers. She wasn't tired and she couldn't sleep. Instead, she was thinking-not something she did often. As usual, her day had been mostly uneventful. However, she smiled at the memory of meeting Cliff, the quiet gentleman. A quiet giggle slipped from her lips. _The quiet gentleman. Ha. I wonder if I'll be able to meet him tomorrow…_

She hoped her humdrum life would be shaken up a bit if she had a nice boyfriend. She tried to relish the thought, but was unable to without thinking about Rick. _That brother of mine…I'm 18 years old and I still haven't had a boyfriend because of him and his overprotectiveness, _she pouted. _Well, it's not like there're any nice boys in this town…except Cliff. Grey won't say two words to me; Doctor Trent is always working, and…wait… _

Popuri suddenly remembered something. She tried to think back to the summer of last year. What was it about that summer that she enjoyed so much? _Summer is always so busy that I'm never around town much at that time… Did I get a cool birthday present? Yes, but that wasn't it… Did Rick do something stupid? Probably. I have a feeling this has to do with food. Or the beach… What was it? _

Popuri's head was beginning to hurt from trying to recall what had happened. All of a sudden, she was reminded of something else seemingly random: purple.

_What the hell does purple mean?_

She did not have to think long. The events of the last summer came back to her in a rush…

_She was strolling through town on the first day of summer. It was a beautiful day out and she had just finished her morning chores. She hadn't walked very far from her front door when she heard a commotion at the end of the street. Upon approach, Popuri saw a small crowd of people bunched together, chattering loudly. Thinking it was odd that these people weren't at work at this time of the morning, she pushed through the crowd to get a closer look at what the fuss was. Standing at the center of the bunch was a very attractive young man slightly older than her, smiling widely and chatting with everyone. He wore a purple bandanna on his head, and was tanner than anyone around him. Popuri did not recognize him, but she knew her immediate concern was to get to know the sexy ass man standing in front of her…_

Popuri stopped her memory briefly so she could face palm. "How in the world did I forget this…?" she said quietly, grimacing at her stupidity. Then she focused again.

_Appearing to realize there was a new presence in the midst of the crowd, the young man turned to face her. He stopped talking as they locked eyes. Popuri was the first to break away from the gaze for two reasons. One, she was afraid that if she had stared any longer, she might have created an awkward tension. The second reason was because she had to laugh at him. _

_ He was short. He was only a few inches taller than her. When she looked up again, Popuri saw that he was smiling still, but it was a different sort of smile. He held his head up higher, and he wore a mischievous grin. The charisma he radiated was stronger than ever as he started to laugh with her, although he had no reason to. In the meantime, the rest of the crowd had lowered their conversations to whispers. _

_At that moment, Popuri knew she liked him. Maybe not quite romantically, but she knew she wanted him to like her back. There had just undeniably been a special moment between them, and they both knew it. By the time they stopped laughing, the crowd had grown silent. A few soundless moments ticked past, until the young man spoke to Popuri. _

_"Hey. I'm Kai. Nice to meet you."_

_The crowd had begun to disperse, seeing that Kai's attention was now directed at Popuri. Popuri blinked for a second, wondering if the boy had really just spoken to her. _

_"Ah…I'm…Popuri. I've never seen you here before." She mentally kicked herself. Why did she say something so stupid? Kai gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I could say the same about you. You live around here?" _

_Popuri pointed in the opposite direction. "Oh, yes. I live in the first building right down there" she said. Kai raised an eyebrow, giving her a playful look and took a step towards her. "Really? You just met me and you're already telling me where you live?" Popuri was taken aback by his statement. "W-well…you did just ask me, didn't you?" Kai did not respond as he looked her up and down. Popuri pretended not to notice. "Um…Kai? Wha- !" she squealed as he slung an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. _

_Her heart pounded excitedly as he tilted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. Their faces were an inch apart. Kai tilted his head slightly and fingered her chin. "Popuri" he murmured, "I think we're going to get along really well." _

_Kai leaned in slowly, moving his hand from her chin to the back of her neck. Popuri closed her eyes, parting her lips slightly and-_

"POPURI!"

Popuri's eyes snapped open and she was blinded by sunlight. When she finally was able to focus her gaze, she realized Rick and Lilia were standing over her bed.

_It was just a dream…_

Rick spoke first. "You were talking in your sleep." He sounded like he was trying to not get angry.

"Yes, you were" Lilia agreed. "You've overslept. Now please get dressed and come down for breakfast." She turned and walked out of the room. Rick followed, but a little more slowly. When he reached her bedroom door, he stopped, giving Popuri a suspicious look. Then he was gone.

Popuri sat in bed for a few more minutes, thinking about her dream. She was positive part of it was real. She knew Kai. She remembered him. And, in disappointment, she remembered that the only words spoken between them were introductory. She had not seen Kai the rest of the summer.

But she always had this summer. And this summer, Popuri was going to see Kai again.

**2013 A/N: Okay, this is actually a pretty adorable story, now that I'm rereading it. I sort of want to continue, but I doubt people will read it. Not to mention, the writing will suddenly be drastically improved if I write new chapters now, and that would be strange?**

**I got a message from ****_someone_**** when I posted this story on my old FF account, that requested I make Karen and Pete get together. Pete/Player character is kind of boring, but I do like Karen... hmmm. That relationship might belong to a later chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: An Eventful Spring-Waiting for the Upcoming Summer!-Spring 18 to 22 **

**Hot Springs Path**

**A/N: WARNING. THIS IS AN UNFINISHED CHAPTER AND I HAD TO IMPROVISE A BIT… But have some RickxKaren. This is where the story ends for now.**

It was a warm, late-spring day and the sun was shining brightly in the east, indicating that the morning was already half-over. The small town had woken early that morning to prepare for the event that was going to be held in the afternoon. The horse races were a huge event, only taking place twice a year, and they held the kind of excitement that was worth waking up early to prepare for.

The wives were packing lunches for the picnic in the town square, and their husbands were complaining about the fixed sum of money that said wives had provided for bets. Amidst the excitement, two figures had quietly slipped out of their respective homes and bumped into each other, taking the path out of town to the forest.

"…And she wouldn't let me make the salad. Can you believe it? You don't even have to cook salad. I dunno what she was so worried about..."

Rick half listened to Karen chatter as they walked through the forest. He was a bit concerned by the fact that he had left his airheaded sister in charge of his precious chickens back at their house. _I hope she feeds Clucky exactly the right amount..._

Rick was strange like that. His job as a chicken farmer, as well as his 'job' as an older brother could be demanding. Or not; usually he just thought things over too much.

Karen, on the other hand… how she even came to be friends with an odd chicken-boy like Rick would continue to be a mystery to anyone who saw the two in each other's company. Apparently this strange friendship was formed long ago when they were still children, back when they were able to easily overlook each other's faults. Lately, though, Karen had seemed distant, and for the past several weeks, barely three sentences had been spoken between them.

Rick snapped back to reality as Karen flailed an arm in front of him, becoming more animated in her storytelling. Rick realized he should be enjoying the time she was spending with him, and tried to make conversation as well. "Hey, Karen. Remember this spot?" Rick slowed his pace for a moment to stare at a spot on the small field near the woodcutter's house.

"What about it?"

"I was just remembering how we used to wrestle each other here when we were kids. You would always beat me, remember?"

"Is that so?"

Rick laughed. "Aw, Karen…don't tell me you don't remember any of that. You would always tackle me and punch me in the back and I would cry. Then you would sit on me and call me names. You were sort of a tomboy back then, weren't you?"

Karen scowled at Rick and turned her face in the other direction. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said coolly.

Rick was a little puzzled. Karen rarely acted that way towards him. He had no idea what he had said that caused her to suddenly put up a wall of ice between them. He sighed, and continued with what had been on his mind for months.

"We used to be really close, huh?"

By now, the two of them had stopped walking. They stood completely still in the middle of the field.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Rick, not one to beat around the bush, began to explain.

"We haven't really been talking too much lately, so I'm just wondering if something's going on."

"Is that what you think? That something's 'going on'?"

"I don't know, Karen, you tell me."

"It's nothing. I've just been busy, is all."

Rick wasn't satisfied with her hasty answer, but figured it would be a good idea to put the matter aside for now. Karen quickly changed the subject. "So, how's your mother been doing?"

"Um…she's been fine," Rick answered in a hollow voice. He did not enjoy talking about his mother's health, because it always reminded him of how irresponsible his father had been. Years back, Lillia's husband, Rod, had run off to a faraway land in search of a rare desert flower that would supposedly cure her perpetual sickness. Rick had thought the idea was ridiculous from the start, but his mother and Popuri had faith in the story. So, Rod left, leaving the three of them alone. Years later, he still had not returned, and Rick was bitter.

The awkward moment was mercifully shattered when a trumpet sounded loudly in town; a signal that the Horse Races had begun. "Run, Karen! We can't miss the opening parade!" Rick shouted, racing enthusiastically out of the clearing. Karen ran after him, feeling the corners of her mouth curl upward. She couldn't stop a happy giggle from escaping. She really did enjoy spending time with Rick. Even with his strange personality and obsession with chickens, he was an honest, friendly person.

Karen sprinted after Rick, trying to catch up to him. She felt a twinge of surprise as she saw Rick sprinting excitedly ahead of her. She genuinely could not remember the last time he had outrun her. While racing each other through the woods as children, had he _ever _outrun her, Karen wondered? The sounds of festivities in the town square grew louder with each step. As her boots hit the stones of the town square, she immediately forgot her unwelcome worries from moments ago.

_Hours Later…_

The crowd shrieked in delight as the coal black stallion stampeded across the finish line, far ahead of all the other racers. The rider turned to the crowd and waved wildly, shouting endearments to anyone who looked him in the eye. This jockey seemed to be a new competitor among the regular racers, and had quickly become a favorite of those placing their bets. He had won nearly every race in the competition, an unusual sight for both the townspeople, as well as the other competitors. The new jockey was now trotting along the roped-off edges of the racetrack and speaking to members of the crowd. Rick and Karen were among the others in the crowd, and were also shouting excitedly about the new jockey. The two had spent the entire day together, and had finally started acting like real friends again.

"Rick, isn't that guy amazing?"

"I've never seen anyone race quite li-" He was cut off by Karen's excited response.

"Look! He's coming over this way!" she exclaimed, quickly fixing her hair and smoothing out her outfit. As the jockey approached, Karen lightly rested her hand on her hip and coyly tilted her head to the side. As Rick looked closer, he saw Karen gazing at the man with half-lidded eyes. Rick began to feel somewhat disappointed.

_"She never looks at me like that…" _

Karen and the handsome jockey spoke for several minutes in the corner of the square, while Rick watched from a distance. Karen was ignoring him again, and Rick decided maybe it was better that he stand back and let them have their space.

He turned around to watch the remaining racers and townspeople mill around, and when he turned back, he realized Karen and the jockey had vanished.

_So much for spending the day with Karen_, he thought sadly.

**A/N: And… Rick ends up alone. Better luck next time. /I don't like Rick…/ **

**I started writing this so long ago I forgot what I wanted to write for the rest of the chapter. I improvised everything under the last page break; trying to write like I did in middle school (when I first started this)…**

****more to come possibly? I am really impressed if you read this far…**


End file.
